Keeper's Journal
The Keeper's Journal is an account kept by Hana Aoi during her time spent working at the Oumagadoki Zoo Entries Day One (Chapter 2) 8/1 (Sunny) "In order to change my clumsy self animal loving me arrived at the zoo where I'd be working as a part-timer. There I met the zoo director who happened to have taken the shape of a rabbit due to some sort of curse. In order to break the curse and return to his human life the zoo needs to be made most popular in the world. But since that director lives to the sheer limit-less egotistic principle of "only doing what's fun" he used his mysterious "powers" he achieved from the curse to make the animals transform so he wouldn't have to do any keeping. The zoo of the shape-shifters, the Oumagadoki. I, who gathered great knowledge of animals, will be working here..." Day Two (Chapter 2) 8/2 (Sunny) "In the end I'm not sure about how much I could accomplish but for now we managed to solve Gorikon-kun's troubles and worries by enlarging his cage using the Me Statue's debris. The director might only do things that interest him... but in tough times he prove to be a person who thinks of his friends and who'll reach out for them. Well, maybe. Number one in the world There are still many things I need to accomplish here, and I certainly can change for the better even more until we get to that point. I've decided to give it a shot and try my hardest." PS:"Gorikon-kun was extremely handy." Day Four (Chapter 3) 8/4 "I began working as a zoo keeper in order to change my clumsy side. The ego-centric rabbit director Shiina has the power to make the　animals transform after zoo's closing time. As for the reason, it's so the servants can help create the world's greatest zoo. But none of them are sane... With my mother's consent I started working as a resident." Unknown Date (Chapter 4) "I returned the carrots and the broken shrimp. The plan of handing out flyers failed and on top of that I ended up looked like a fool. But I won't be troubled anymore Be-cause I'm the keeper of Oumagadoki zoo!! I don't know why, but the director started to like the traffic cone and didn't let go of it for a while." August 9th (Chapter 5) Time: 2PM *"A blistering hot day, that's 35° C. On this day, Oumagadoki Zoo was... annihilated." *"With this the seeds of love were drawn in Oumagadoki." Unknown Date (Chapter 6 and 7) *"I only wanted to ask, I didn't think about the consequences..." *"With this, the director restored the peace after the riot. The reason why everyone calls him "Director", he is selfish and has a non-interference policy, but it's fun having buddies around, so he treasures them a lot. He cares for his buddies because he is the "director". Day After (Chapter 8) "It's the day after Shishido-kun's huge riot. The zoo remained closed for today. And everyone joined in on the restoration works." Unknown Date (Chapter 23) "The fight which started during the Oumagadoki, the time when demons meet, reached its conclusion during the Ushimitsudoki, the deepest of midnight... and like that we returned to the zoo, together with everyone." Unknown Date (Chapter 24) *"And like that a long, looong day took its end. It didn't go without casualties, but in the end we managed to rescue our comrade and returned to the zoo." *"It was the same as always... while breathing a little sigh of relief everything went back to normal just like that. And thanks to that we felt joyful and safe again." References Site Navigation Category:Terminology Category:Oumagadoki Zoo